Make it last forever
by HeatherBunny690
Summary: Read it and find out Biotch. :]


He stared, unable to tear his eyes away from her for even a moment. Her chin length, midnight blue hair looked black with the night. She was nervous, jumpy. He could hear her heart pounding, the blood pumping furiously through her veins. She chewed on her lip, the small silver stud glinting in the moonlight.

He moved forward, still hidden by the shadows. He'd never seen someone so enchanting. She turned quickly, looking right at him. She squinted and tried to spot him. After a minute she gave up. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth when he heard her curse softly.

He'd seen her there once or twice, waiting and watching. The first time he'd seen her he'd been on the hunt. Her hair had been bright pink and spiked at the time. She'd never been as nervous as she was tonight though. Something had to be wrong. She was usually calm.

"Damn it, Will, where are you?" He heard her whisper clearly, as though she'd been standing next to him and not ten feet away. She started chewing on her pinky nail. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, blowing her bangs up in the process.

It was only then that he sensed it. The presence of another. He hadn't sensed it sooner as he couldn't smell it, couldn't smell the blood. Which meant that she was in danger. She moved quickly, hiding behind a gravestone. She sensed it too. The dark figure moved out into the open, smelling her out. He moved slowly, with purpose, giving her time to start panicking.

It was only when the stranger reached the headstone that he moved towards him. The figure knew who it was and backed away slowly. He smiled and walked to the girl. She stood, knowing the danger was gone. For the first time, they looked closely at one another.

"You're the one who's always watching me?" Her voice was soft yet raspy as she spoke to him. She took her time looking him over. He was tall, around 6'4. His hair was brown and spiked. When she looked closely she noticed his eyes were brown.

"Yeah. What's your name?" He couldn't stop himself when he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Surprisingly, she leaned into his touch.

"Jenna. But I think I'm the one who should be asking you who you are. I mean, you're always watching me when I come out here." Her eyes were the color of sapphires. He noticed them sparkling, even without the light.

"Angel." He smiled and her heart started to beat faster. Angel. What a beautiful name. She couldn't help but notice how well it seemed to fit him.

"Angel," She repeated, "Hmm…" And then it registered. She backed away slowly, hoping to god she didn't trip. This was the one they'd told her about. The vampire. He was much more handsome than they'd let on. He looked confused as she continued to back away. "Angelus. One with the angelic face."

His eyes widened and he too began backing in the opposite direction. How did she know? How could she know? All she knew was that he'd been watching her, right?

"How do you-" She started walking back to him. He stopped. She didn't look scared. No, she looked mad. His confusion was evident as she reached a spot right in front of him. They were standing toe to toe and it was pointless to do anything but wait to hear what she had to say.

"You're the one! You…why me? Why have you been watching me! Now they'll know. All of them. They'll ask what's wrong. How am I supposed to tell them it's you?" She had tears pooling in her eyes by the time she'd finished. He sensed a familiar presence and knew she did too for she turned and half ran to the grave stone she'd been hiding behind.

Willow Rosenberg appeared from behind the shrubbery that had been concealing Jenna and Angel. She walked right up to Jenna and wrapped her arms around her. Jenna met Willow's lips in a gentle, friendly kiss. This threw Angel for a minute. He stood concealed by the shadows once again and watched the pair.

"Where have you been?" Jenna asked, trying to keep the panic she was feeling out of her voice. She was facing the spot she knew Angel was and tried to stay calm. They couldn't know he'd come back.

"I had to stop by the magic shop on my way. I hope you weren't worried." Her voice was honey. It always was. She was sweet. Jenna loved her for it.

"No, no it's fine. I was just getting bored." They shared another kiss and then sat down on the grass. Willow pulled three vials out of her coat poured them into a small cylinder. Both began chanting and the clear bottle started glowing a deep purple. Willow's eyes were closed and Jenna quickly glanced at Angel.

Ten minutes later, nothing had happened. Willow opened her eyes and stared at Jenna.

"It didn't work. I just don't know why he'd do this. I mean, poor Buffy. He didn't even call her. Nothing. He just left LA and now no one can find him." Angel's eyes grew wider. Him. They were looking for him.

"Yeah. Poor Buffy." Jenna mumbled, still befuddled by the finding of the man she'd spent weeks looking for. He was so handsome. No wonder Buffy wanted to find him so much.

"I don't get why the spell didn't work. We did everything right." She ran her eyes over the supplies sitting on the ground. Everything was there. "I just don't get it…" She continued to scrutinize.

"Me neither." Jenna looked pointedly at Angel. He realized then that she'd done something to throw the spell off. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. She'd purposely messed the spell up. But why was she protecting him.

"Ugh, well, we should probably get going. Buffy's probably freaking out." They both got to their feet after gathering the bottles sitting on the ground. A figure lunged out from the trees he'd been hiding in. Everything happened so fast Jenna didn't know how to react. She was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Willow.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. Angel had ripped her from the arms of her captor and pushed him out of sight. Willow stood in shock, unable to move her feet. Jenna walked to her and set a hand on her arm.

"Are you-" Willow pulled Jenna into a tight hug before she could finish her sentence.

"Omigod, you could have been-" Jenna covered her mouth with one hand and then kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine. Calm down." She smiled.

"But what happened? Who was that?" Willow's eyes held a look of confusion. Jenna didn't know how she could explain it. What was she supposed to say? Yeah so Angel was hiding in the shadows the whole time and watched me every time I came to the cemetery. Yep, that'd go over well, she thought to herself.

"I don't know. I didn't see them." Jenna lied, convincing even herself. She could feel Angel there. Feel his eyes on her, watching her. Willow shrugged and got to her feet, supplies tucked away in her coat pocket.

"Well we'd better go I guess." Willow said, reaching out to take her hand. Jenna tugged lightly to bring Willow to a stop. Willow looked at her, confused.

"I…I brought my car. It's parked over there," She gestured to a space over her shoulder, "I'll drive myself."

"Okay…" Willow looked skeptical, "Just call when you get home." Jenna nodded and kissed her cheek. As soon as Willow was gone Jenna walked to the headstone she'd be hiding behind when she'd met Angel.

He walked towards her, a scratch running through his perfect cheek. His skin was so flawless, and so white. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She pulled the long sleeved black shirt down and dabbed at the cut. He pulled back, surprised. He didn't think she knew what she was doing.

She grabbed the front of his shirt, holding him still as she wiped the blood from his cheek. He stared down at her the whole time, keeping his eyes on her face. She chewed on her lip, concentrating on cleaning the wound. He fought his reaction to her touch and when she was finished took a step back.

"Thank you." He muttered softly. She gave him a sweet smile and he couldn't help but smile back. They stood like that, just looking at each other for five minutes. Jenna shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and looked down at the ground.

"You're welcome. I…I have to go." She glanced up at him. He nodded, expression solemn. She wondered about his serious attitude and then let it go. He reached out, took her small hand in his large one, and then walked towards where he knew her car was parked. His hand was so cold against hers.

"You're dragging me." She told him, stumbling. He didn't slow his stride when he yanked her up against his side, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. Her feet were dangling in the air above the ground, kicking slightly with each step he took. She clung to his neck with all her might, hoping to god she wouldn't fall. His chest felt like a concrete wall every time she slammed against him.

He finally set her on her feet, three feet away from her car. She clung to his arms, not yet trusting her legs to work. He smiled down at her, hands resting on her hips. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked up at his face.

"I…you…you can let go of me now." Jenna said, dropping her hands down at her sides. Angel's hands didn't move but held her tighter and pulled her closer.

"No." He whispered, right before pushing his lips to hers. It was a peck on the lips but Jenna's knees went weak. Her wide blue eyes stared at him, perplexed. He wasn't supposed to kiss her. No, he loved Buffy. Buffy loved him. This wasn't right.

"I-" He stopped her protest by slamming his lips atop hers. His thumb pressed down on her chin, forcing her mouth open. His tongue touched hers and within moments she was responding, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair. He pulled away and she took a shaky breath.

"You have to go." He reminded her. She nodded and turned around, somewhat dazed. He waited until she turned around again and looked at him.

"Will I see you again?" She asked, her voice whisper soft. Confusing emotions ripped through her as she spoke the words. She shouldn't want to see him, wasn't supposed to. But she did, very much so in fact. Buffy would kill her if she ever found out.

"Yes." He said, a smile spreading across his face. She nodded slowly and walked to her car. Still dazed, she drove to the house. When she walked in the door Willow was still awake, waiting for her on the couch. A wave of guilt swept over her as she stared at the woman who loved her.

"Hey Will." She said softly, dropping on the couch next to her. Jenna stared at Willow, trying to see if something was wrong. When she met Jenna's eyes she tried to smile. Jenna saw the tears there and immediately wiped them from her cheek.

"I saw you." Willow whispered softly. Jenna's heart sank into her stomach. She loved Willow and would never, ever want to hurt her. But the damage was done. Willow's heart was broken. Jenna shook her head softly, hoping to God she could repair the damage.

"Will, it wasn't like that," Willow tried to turn her head away but Jenna grabbed her face in her hands. "I love you. Stop it. _I love you_. I didn't know what was happening. One minute the guy's dragging me to my car and the next he's shoving his tongue in my mouth.

"You had your arms around his neck. I watched you." Tears kept pouring down her cheeks and Jenna wiped them away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I didn't know what I was doing. It took me by surprise. God, Willow, I love you so much. Please forgive me. _Please_." Now tears filled Jenna's eyes as she thought about life without Willow. Life had been bad for both of them before they'd found each other. Willow stared into her eyes. Then she leaned forward and pushed her lips to Jenna's.

"Just this once. If it ever happens again-" Jenna silenced her with another kiss. Jenna knew, without a doubt, this was where she wanted to stay. Forever. Nothing and no one could compare to the way she felt when she was with Willow.


End file.
